L’Università degli Studi di Napoli “L’Orientale”
אוניברסיטת "אוריינטלה" הינה המרכז ללימודי המזרח הקרוב והרחוק העתיק ביותר באירופה המתמחה גם בלימודי שפה, תרבות וחברה של ארבע היבשות - אירופה, אסיה, אפריקה ואמריקה. האוניברסיטה מהווה, החל מיום היווסדה, מרכז לימודי ומחקרי השואף להעמיק את הידע על ההבדלים, כמו גם על קווי הדימיון, בין התרבויות השונות. אנו מאמינים כי עצם הדיון בהבדלים בין התרבויות יש בכוחו לגרום לדיון ב"מי אנחנו", הן מההיבט התרבותי הן מההיבט הרוחני. לפיכך, לימוד תרבויות ועמים, היחסים וההבדלים ביניהם, משמעו - בראש ובראשונה - להעמיד אותנו מול הראי. לאפשר לַסַפק לחלחל פנימה, להיפתח לַאַחֵר, להשיל מעלינו את ההשתייכות ל"אחד יחיד ומיוחד" כדי להפוך לפתוחים יותר לרעיונות אחרים; לאפשר לַאחר, לַשונה מאיתנו, ליצור בנו סדקים ולהעשיר אותנו: זה בדיוק מה שמאז ומתמיד אוניברסיטת "אוריינטלה" מנסה לעשות ולחוות באופן יום-יומי, וזוהי בדיוק אחת הסיבות שעדיין עולה בידה לרתק ולסקרן רבים בתחום האקדמי. היום, בעולם שבו יש יותר ויותר מגע בין אנשים מלשונות, תרבויות, דתות, אידאולוגיות, רעיונות, ביטויי אומנות, עקרונות מוסר ומנהגים שונים, האוניברסיטה שלנו לא נותרה מאחור הואיל ותמיד שמרה על קשרי תרבות בינלאומיים הדוקים, תוך שהיא משתפת פעולה באופן קבוע עם בתי ספר להשכלה גבוהה במדינות רבות. מסיבה זו, יש בידי אוניברסיטת "אוריינטלה" להבטיח לצעירים שבוחרים ללמוד בה רמת השכלה גבוהה שעונה על דרישות העולם כיום. האוניברסיטה, בעלת מבנה ומראה יחודי, מציעה לסטודנט חוויה אינטלקטואלית ומסלולים אקדמיים שיעודם העיקרי הוא הכרת עמים ותרבויות אחרים, שאת הידע עליהם רוצה הסטודנט להעמיק, תוך התחשבות ונתינת מענה לצרכי שוק עבודה דינמי. באופן זה אנו רוצים לפתוח חלון אל העולם, מקום בו שפות, תרבויות וידע משתלבים ומתמזגים הן בלימוד הן במחקר האקדמי. אני נושאת ברכת שלום לנרשמים לאוניברסיטה ומבטיחה כי הנהלת האוניברסיטה תעשה כל שביכולתה ללוות את מסלול הלימוד שלהם ולהקדיש לו תשומת לב מירבית. בהזדמנות זו אני קוראת לכולם - סטודנטים לעתיד, סטודנטים בהווה וסגל - לדון בבעיות העלולות לצוץ במהלך הדרך וללבן אותן בלהט, אמונה ויצירתיות. הרקטור לידה ויגאנוני המקור: אתר האוניברסיטה Lacerenza, Giancarlo , Prof. Giancarlo Lacerenza is associated with one institution Centro di Studi Ebraici, Dipartimento di Studi Asiatici (Centre for Jewish Studies, Department of Asiatic Studies), Università degli Studi di Napoli “L’Orientale” (University of Naples) Palazzo Corigliano, V piano Piazza S. Domenico Maggiore, 12 Napoli 80134 Ita מחבר הספר: I quartieri ebraici di Napoli Centro di Studi Ebraici * האתר Istituito nel 2007, il Centro di Studi Ebraici (CSE) offre seminari, conferenze, convegni ed eventi culturali sulla storia e la cultura ebraica, con approccio scientifico, aconfessionale, il coinvolgimento del pubblico e l’ausilio di docenti, relatori e ospiti nazionali e internazionali. Il Centro pubblica la collana Archivio di Studi Ebraici e il periodico annuale Sefer yuḥasin dedicato alla storia degli ebrei in Italia meridionale. Centro di Studi Ebraici Dipartimento Asia, Africa e Mediterraneo Palazzo Corigliano, V piano, Piazza S. Domenico Maggiore, 12 80134 Napoli tel. 0816909675 fax 0815517852 e-mail: cse@unior.it www.cse.unior.it פירסומים Vera Isabell Schwarz-Ricci Ebrei a Napoli fra XII e XIII secolo nella documentazione di S. Gregorio Armeno The paper examines the published charters of the Neapolitan convent of S. Gregorio Armeno (12th-13th centuries) and gives an account of the social status, profession, land tenure and transmission, and lifestyle of the mentioned Jews, and female condition among them. It also provides supplementary details about their contacts with other Jewish communities throughout Europe and on the life and family of the Provençal physician, philosopher and translator Ya‘aqov Anaṭoli. Giancarlo Lacerenza I patti prematrimoniali di Simeri, Calabria (1439) In 1907, the archivist and historian Nicola Ferorelli announced the discovery of a document reciting the conditions (tena’îm) of a Jewish prenuptial agreement written in Simeri, Calabria, in the first half of 15th century. This unique deed, entirely in Hebrew, remained unpublished – with the exception of a late Latin translation – and was subsequently lost. According to Ferorelli, it was donated to the Società Napoletana di Storia Patria of Naples, but it was never recovered. This paper presents the original Hebrew text, which was indeed published in a rare edition by a Christian Hebraist and archivist, Giuseppe Canonico. Canonico published the document in 1854 with its litographic reproduction, but his work has been overlooked since. Besides its historical value, the text also deserves some importance for the vernacular words scattered in the Hebrew text, among the oldest remains of the Calabrian vernacular language. קטגוריה:נאפולי